


On My Side

by ateenagedirtbag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e11 Alpha Pact, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateenagedirtbag/pseuds/ateenagedirtbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needed and wanted him on her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Side

He watched as the twisted, ugly smirk of the druid kneeling in front of him. She caressed his cheek, in a sickeningly sweet manner. _Solid eyes and clenched jaw._ Chris sat there, tied up, no choice but to take the touch. Her head tilted and she seemed to read him so easily. “We both have a common goal and you know it,” she reminded him, her voice low as she looked at him, with a wicked gleam in her eye. His stomach churned, _her eyes_. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green, creating a teal hue. He couldn't help but look into them, his own eyes feeling heavy.

 

All of the malice, hate, and darkness in the seemingly light orbs make him nauseous. The look in her eye and the smirk reminded him so much of _Vicky._ His deceased wife was always present in his mind, recalling all of the times that she had given him the same look, right before he'd leave for a hunt, telling him to kill all he could. Which he had tried his damned hardest, killing all the werewolves that ran into his path.

 

This evil creature. This _darach_ was currently reminding him so much of her now. Maybe a little bit more better, a sick, dark part of his mind spoke mentally. And he distantly wondered if she was purposely messing with his head to confuse him and get on her side. “But unlike you, I can face them head on,” he said bluntly, blinking up at her, keeping a cool facade the entire time.

 

An amused giggle escaped Jennifer. High and tinkling like a little girl, her eyes twinkling. “Why yes, you're the soldier,” she drawled lowly, looking down at his lips, before leaning in closer to him. “Imagine all the peacefulness and safety there would be if werewolves were vanquished from here,” she supplied the paradise-like mental image. His features were stiff and he looked at him. “That's impossible, and if you think it is, you're obviously more delusional than we all thought,” he deadpanned. Jennifer hummed. “Near death experiences can do that for you,” she easily replied back, shrugging a nonchalant shoulder.

 

Chris scoffed, rolling his eyes at the statement. He knew she was full of shit with every single word that left her mouth. “Let go Chris,” she finally deadpanned. “I know for a fact that the little thread of sanity you have is tearing with each passing second,” she drawled, tilting her head in the opposite direction, eyeing him. All knowing and seeing right through the cold, emotionless facade he always has up. “The sanity that holds you back from attacking all werewolves in your path is slowly dissipating. What are we all going to do when both you and your daughter give into the call of the hunt?” she questioned rhetorically, taunting him with every breathy word, leaning closer to him to where their faces are merely centimeters apart.

 

Chris nearly growled as she purposely mentioned Allison, knowing that would get to him. A smirk curled at the corner of her lips and she hummed. “See,” she said, nodding to him, like his reaction answered all of life's questions. “If you helped me, Allison would live,” Jennifer suddenly bargained with him. “As long as you give yourself over to me,” she added, before he could get his hopes up too much about it. Chris glared at her. “Sounds like you gotta crush, with how much you insist on having me on your side,” he remarked gruffly. Her fingers dug into the skin of his jaw with bruising force, a hiss escaping him as she gripped him.

 

“I need you on my side.” Well that was obvious that she needed someone on her side. No matter how powerful she was, the alphas would catch up with her eventually. And what better would it be to have a hunter on her side. _An Argent_. Chris begrudgingly agreed to it, thinking about the only part of his family he had left. He would do whatever he could to keep her safe and alive. Even if it meant sacrificing his own freedom and happiness.

 

She saw the resolve in his eyes, smirking easily. “ _Exactly_ ,” she said proudly.  


End file.
